12legotad
|Rank=10 |Avatar=https://a248.e.akamai.net/cache.lego.com/avatar/head176_torso52_legs19.png |Source=https://community.lego.com/t5/user/viewprofilepage/user-id/2473738 |Date=01/01/14 |Active=Deleted }} 12legotad is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 17th, 2012. He has the rank Highland Battler with 5,765 posts. On January 1st, 2014, he deleted his account for personal reasons, and began posting with a new account called 13legoskull. Before deleting his account he posted often in the Message Boards Subforum and was a member of WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!. He has made his first account, 12legotad , in late 2009 to play games that required a lego.com account. He had did this until late 2012, where he realised there was a message board. At this time he didn't know what a message board was, because he was only 9. He then explored the forums and became a semi-active user. For the next 3 months, he continued posting at around 20 posts a day. In one of his first topics, there was massive conflict against him and some other users who were talking about LEGO SKYLANDERS and why LEGO should own in. After this, it was late February, and 12legotad has slowed down his posting rate to 2 posts a day. He eventually retired on the exact end of February, going inactive as a gladiator. He returned to lego.com in June, and has remembered about the lego message boards. He logged in for the first time since the last day of February, and then became posting at an active rate. Due to family business, he then left because he no longer had time, failing to get Roman Solider. In August, he returned again, now done with family issues. He had still rememberd the LMB's more clearly than last time. He then came to his third and most loved topic, WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK. It was after the summer and it had gone slower. He then posted little there, around 20 posts there, and 30 in other forums, doing 50 posts a day. He then asked a friend of his, PolitoedwihDrizzle, how he got Rank 5. He said to ask Wolfasa. 12legotad asked Wolfasa, and soon became friends with him. He reached Roman Solider. His new friend, Politoed, was on rank 6 along with Iamsocool44, another friend who had joined Brickbook. They soon declared a race all the way to rank 10. This is one of the longest races of all time, due to it started in late August and is still not finished. So this race has been 9 months. 12legotad won the race, with Iamsocool coming second, and Politoed had not finished. 12legotad then had a lot of fun over the next couple of months. He had gotten to 3000 posts and had Knight. In december, he then got to his current post count on that account, 5765. He then deleted his account for personal issues with his username. 13legoskull then had been made. Trivia * He is one of the youngest Maniacs, and soon to be one of the youngest Legends. * He is known to post retirment messages but come back soon after. * He is an active RolePlayer * He has only 4 best friends, who are inactive. * He is the unfriendly rival of JimmyDean5995 * He is the friendly rival of RascusBrickus * He deleted his account for personal reasons. * Some people do not believe he is actually 12legotad. * People occasionaly make a joke that he is Skulduggery773 because of his speed and the same nickname. * He has a brother * As a joke, some people call him an alien. * He pretends to be the doctor from Doctor Who often. * He wants to beat Skulduggery77's speed records. * He is only 10 * He has adopted a newbie, Truguy114, who wanted to go with RascusBrickus. * He is a member of this wiki. * His goal was to reach Old Timer on this account, however, he got it on his other account. Personel Records * Posts in a day: 542 * Posts in a week: 2,111 * Posts in a month: An estimated 4,000 * Posts in a year: 15,000 to be continued. * Likes in a day: 511 * Likes in a week: 2,500+ * Likes in a month: 5,000+ * Likes in a year: 12,000 to be continued Friends * Politoedwithdrizzle * Iamsocool44 * Wolfasa * Benboy755 * Skulduggery773 * RasusBrickus (his rival) * Meelery * Gurthang2000 * Truguy114 (his adopted newbie) * Legored11 * Impulse_Returns * Battletruckgalactia * GideonF210 * Transmunks262 * Footballgeek262 * Legobryc * Sk8r00 (However, it is likely Sk8 forgot him) * Steampunk_Jedi * IndyAJD * (Sometimes) Pacman87 * Mzaqw1234 * YoungJusticsForever * Hydrigeon1 * JimmyDean5995 (Occasionally) * Grepouble * Peat-a-peat * Vonness11 And many, many more. =Gallery